Hot Water
by Landmine003
Summary: After a year long quest to destroy a mountain troll, a much older Finn returns home to a shocking surprise. Finn/Marceline


**Hot Water**

_**A/N:** After watching an episode of Adventure Time simply for shits and giggles on one boring Sunday afternoon, I absolutely fell in love the with show. It wasn't until much later than I finally watched the episode "Marceline's Closet", which had a hand in inspiring this smutty creation. I hope you all enjoy._

_No rights, of course._

* * *

As night fell, sun falling behind the mountains of the ice kingdom, the last beams of light stretching across the land of Ooo before disappearing completely, a young man and his canine brother emerged from the forests surrounding their quaint tree house. After months of adventuring, the mans dirty clothes were ripped and barely clinging to his muscular, yet still thin frame. The signature hat from so long ago fit no longer, and remained in the tree house as a memento for the beginning of their adventuring. The fur of his faithful friend was matted and filthy, especially on his elongated feet where he had spent hours trekking through mud and muck. The elastic canine carried the human man on his back, a rare occurrence since the boy had gotten an independent streak at age 16, as he lumbered toward the home the two siblings shared.

The pair had spent months hunting down the mountain troll who had destroyed a small community of candy folk living on the outskirts of the candy kingdom. The fight to destroy the beast was close, and the young man had barely survived the trolls vicious and fervent attacks. Luckily, his brother was able to distract the monster long enough for the man to send the monster teetering off the edge of the mountain side where it lived. The beast had fallen into a deep gully, guaranteeing its death due to the racial inability for mountain trolls to swim. After camping out in the trolls cave for a few days to recover from their injuries, they returned on the path to their own home, also on the outskirts of the candy kingdom. It was in these later years that the adventurous pair had be forced, more and more often, to actually kill their foes. The young man found incredible difficulty ending the lives of various evil beasts, but as he aged more and more, the distress he felt diminished.

"I know we've been on a million adventures together over the years," the young man began, the child-like innocence gone from his voice, replaced by the deep, masculine bass of a man, "but I think this was one of the closest calls I've ever had. Thanks, Jake, for saving my life."

The mans companion scoffed loudly, grabbing the attention of the blonde haired hero. He stretched his head to turn and look at his human brother, giving him a reassuring smile.

"It's my job, Finn," Jake replied, unconsciously wagging his giant tail, "I'm your brother, its what brothers do. Besides, I was just a distraction."

Finn smiled weakly, still suffering from an injury to his knee he had sustained during the fight. He moved from his position laying down on his brothers back to sitting up as they both arrived at the giant oak door at the base of their tree house. He slid off the side of his brother without waiting for him to decrease in side, resulting in a long drop. He fell to the ground, landing on both of his feet, but his left leg gave out from the pain in his knee. As he rested on his knee, he waved off his brother who approached in worry, slowly standing up on his own to approach the giant door.

"I know man, but if it wasn't for you, I would be dead. Thank you," Finn replied with a megawatt smile, which Jake returned, as he unlocked the oak door with a small key hidden in the bark of the very tree they inhabited. He swung the door open into the darkness of their home and threw his newly destroyed green backpack into the blackness, ignoring the clattering of equipment as it spilled from the mangled cloth on to the floor. He, much more carefully this time, removed the sling across his built back that held the family sword, a rare demon blood blade forged by his own adopted father. He smiled longingly as the memory of destroying the beast of the end of his fathers dungeon with this very sword crossed his mind. Since then, the blade had seen many battles, absorbing the blood of his felled enemies, seeming to take power from every evil entity slain. The sword glowed dully as Finn placed the sword in its rightful place: on a hook in the wall, right in front of the doorway to their home.

"I want to take a shower man, I smell like Ice King's beard," Finn stated, punctuating his sentence with a sniff to his armpit and a disgusted face. Jake looked down at his own paws, matted with mud, blood, and filth, deciding that his brothers idea was wonderful. The pair entered their freezing home together, unaware of the set of eyes fixed on them from the darkness in the layered leaves of their tree house. A wide, wicked smile spread across the lips of their observer, before the entity disappeared through the open door, barely making it through and staying hidden as the door slammed shut for the night...

A tiny sentient gaming console greeted Finn and Jake excitedly from his position on the dust-covered couch, but was only met by the grunts of his fellow room mates. As the human and canine passed by the tiny robot without another word, Beemo dropped back onto his rear on the couch and sighed lightly. Five years ago, when both of the brothers were so much younger and less serious, they would have arrived home and greeted Beemo with a ten hour game session. However, now that the boys had truly become men, Beemo spent most of his time playing and creating his own games. The tiny robot grunted quietly, making a disapproving face as the men disappeared up the ladder to the upper part of the house, and returned to his last save point on 'Guardians of Sunshine'.

As the brothers arrived at the top of the ladder, Jake piped in, "Hey man, let me use the shower first, I want to go see Lady. You know how she worries when we go on these long missions."

Finn pulled off his tattered, blue shirt, throwing it into the ever growing pile of 'rags', then flopped down onto his much larger bed, releasing all the air from his lungs as he finally relaxed. He kicked off his shoes and socks, wiggling his now free toes before turning back to his brother.

"Sure bro," he replied simply, watching as Jake grabbed a towel from Finn's closet. Jake paused for a moment before closing the closet door, shrugging as he entered the bathroom and starting up a hot shower.

"Just save some hot water for me!" Finn added, sitting up as he yelled through the wall to his furry brother. He knew how Jake loved his hot showers, and Finn had learned through many icy cold showers to remind his brother to be courteous. After hearing a muffled response through the wall, Finn returned to his original spot, spread eagle on his now massive bed, still covered in the furs and skins of Ooo's softest and warmest wild life. As he closed his eyes, trying to drift off, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was being watched. Unable to enter the blissful sleep his body so required due to his innate sixth sense for danger, he sat up once more, this time returning to his feet to investigate. He peeked under the bed, down the ladder to the lower section of the house, behind the dresser that Jake still made his bed in, and there was nothing.

Finn thought he heard a faint creaking from his closet, so he approached slowly, eyes narrowing as if to look through the thin slits in the wooden framing of the closet door. He could almost see a pair of blood red eyes, peering out through the closet door, making eye contact with the hero. He took soft steps, ever so slowly approaching his target, until he stood in front of the flimsy wooden door. He took the handle in his hands, slowly tugging at the mild resistance until the door gave way, opening it inch by inch...

Jake swung open the bathroom door with more force than necessary, towel wrapped around his waist and using q-tips to clean the muck from his floppy ears. As the door hit the wall, Finn leaped out of his own skin, slamming the closet door shut with enough force to skew the frame and startle his brother as well. He let out a surprisingly girlish shriek for his much larger size, swinging around to stare at his older brother.

"GLOB, Finn, what's wrong?" Jake gasped, not expecting his brothers reaction in the slightest. He turned to look at the now damaged closet door, returning his gaze to his younger sibling, still silently asking the same question.

"Uhhh..." Finn stumbled, not wanting to look weak in front of his brother. He returned to opening the closet door, this time under the guise of getting a towel for himself. As he opened the door, slowly at first, but then quickly, he surveyed the entire closet and found nothing. But, he could have sworn...

"Nothing man, I'm just still jumpy, I guess," Finn lied, grabbing a towel for himself as he quickly looked over the closet again. Jake shrugged, flicking his last q-tip into a rubbish bin clean across the room before stripping off his towel and shaking off as many other non-magical dogs do. He used the towel to rub whatever water was left on his fur, soon throwing that into the laundry pile that would build up quickly in the next few days, now that the boys were home.

"Whatever you say man. It's getting pretty late though, I should really go see Lady. I bet she's been worried sick. I'm probably gunna stay with her tonight, so don't wait up," Jake explained as he grabbed a cloth off of the table to clean his filthy, well-loved violin before seeing Lady. After wiping off the instrument and his bow, he placed them back into its own special traveling case. He turned to his human brother, smiling brightly and gave a final farewell before stretching out of the window of their giant tree house and disappearing back into the wild forests outside of the candy kingdom.

Finn waved as his brother left, waiting until he was out of sight before turning his gaze back onto the closet. Seeing nothing once more, he blamed his feelings on exhaustion before entering the bathroom himself and starting a hot shower. He set the towel on the counter, carved into the very tree the house was built in, and began pulling off the remains of his destroyed pants and undergarments. He threw them into the corner of the bathroom, pulling back the curtains to the shower before stepping in.

He still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched as the grime and troll blood ran off of his body in the hot jet of water hitting his muscular back. He scrubbed his skin lightly with a cloth, encouraging the splotches of filth to roll off his body. He heard a light hiss in the same room as him and froze dead in his tracks. He paused a moment, heart in his throat, before a shaking hand reached out and ripped back the shower curtains, only to be greeted by the vampire queen herself, peeking at Finn's now manly body. She flinched a bit when Finn shrieked once more, using the tiny cloth he was using to clean himself to block the view of his groin. His face flushed a deep red as he stumbled over words to ask the vampire what the hell she was doing.

"Wh... how... Marceline! W-why are you in my bathroom!" Finn cried in a high pitched voice, face still red as a beet.

"I could have asked you the same question when you were peeking at me in the shower at my house all those years ago..." Marceline purred coolly, Finn turning a shade of red that she could have drank right off of his face. She laughed wholly, blushing a bit herself as she looked the man in front of her up and down, "You've changed a lot these past months. You've... grown a lot."

Finn leaned as far back into the shower as he could as Marcy floated closer to him, entering his personal space to smell him deeply. She leaned back once more, floating onto her back smiling wickedly.

"Mountain troll, hmm?" she chuckled, still amusing herself with Finn's embarrassment. Finn nodded slowly, thinking furiously about what Marceline's plan was. Was she doing this for revenge? Or simply for kicks? He hadn't seen her in years. Last he had heard of her, she had embarked on her own adventure to regain her political status in the Night-O-Sphere. Months after she was gone, Finn and Jake set upon their quest to destroy the mountain troll. She hadn't changed a bit, but he had changed quite significantly. He had his 18th birthday on the road traveling through Mountain Territory while on his mission to kill the troll. He had grown a few more inches, now hovering a good three inches above Marcy, six if she placed her feet on the ground.

"I saw you kill the troll, Finn. It was actually a very impressive sight. I didn't realize how vicious you had become in my absence," the queen purred, floating forward once more, showing her cleavage to the blonde man now hiding himself behind the cloth and opaque shower curtain. His eyes were slowly drawn down the vampires bosom, his mouth dropping open slightly as if to say something, but no words came. Marceline smiled, glad that her advances were working on the now fully grown adventurer. It had been centuries since her last sexual encounter. It was a lot harder to find creatures whose parts matched up ever since the atomic bombs dropped in the Mushroom War.

She floated in closer, Finn leaning back again until his bare back hit the cold tile of the shower wall. She continued to float forward, entering the shower and getting soaked by the warm blast of water. Her hair stuck to her gray face as she tilted her head, their lips only inches apart.

The vampire chuckled softly, amused by how nervous and tense Finn was as she approached him. Her red, half lidded eyes captured Finn's frantic blue ones, and she noticed how much they had changed. They once held innocence and the desire do everything right, but after a couple years of vicious battles and ruthless killings, his eyes had sharpened. They held regret, but numbness. He too had realized that not everything was as black and white as he once thought. It reminded the pale woman of herself in a way.

Instead of looking away, ashamed, as the man would have done as a child, he maintained the eye contact, gazing back into the eyes of his intruder. It was in this moment that Marceline leaned forward completely, lightly pressing their lips together.

It was like static for them both. Finn had never been kissed before, not including the kiss from Princess Bubblegum (now Queen Bubblegum, happily married to King Gumball) that he had won cheating in Wizard Battle. This one had so much more passion, so much more electricity behind it. The mans eyes rolled into the back of his head as Marceline dipped her cold tongue into his mouth. He dropped the cloth he had been guarding himself with out of pure shock, now pressing himself into Marceline's kiss, sloppily running his tongue along hers. He had never felt anything like this before. He had been taught about love, and the only lessons he got about sex were from Jake when the boy asked at puberty. Needless to say, Jake never could have prepared him for this.

As Marcy pulled back out of the kiss, tiny streams of water dripping down her hair, Finn followed her, eyes still glued shut and cheeks still red as the strawberries Marceline feasted on. She smiled slyly, breaking the kiss with a thin line of saliva linking their mouths together. The human mans eyes fluttered open once again, staring into the deep red pools that were the eyes of the vampire in front of him. She floated backwards out of the tub, soaking wet hair dripping water all over the wooden floor in the bathroom.

"Marcy, I..." he started, unsure of what to say to get her to continue again. He watched in awe as she slowly slipped off her little black dress, revealing the curvacious and gorgeous naked body of the woman he had only see once as a young boy. Her red heels landed softly on top of the folded cloth on the floor, leaving her completely nude in front of the man. He reacted obviously, his erection practically pointing at the vampire queen.

Marceline never imagined that she would lay with Finn. To her, Finn had always been too weak, too soft for her tastes. She favored the darkness, and the innocence of a child like Finn inspired nothing within her. But upon seeing him push that mountain troll to its death, she felt a spark ignite in her belly. It was in that moment, spying on the two brothers at the top of that mountain, that she truly noticed how much the blonde had grown. It was from here that she could truly admire the man. His muscles were solid and thick, his chest defined and scarred from his many fights. He towered above her now, at least six feet tall, making him a giant. And to Marceline, he was the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen.

Now fully unguarded and completely enraptured with the beautiful woman in front of him, Finn lost his sense of reason, reaching to the gray woman before him and pulling her back into the shower with him. They reunited passionately, lips pressed together fiercely, tongues dancing wildly in no rhythm or pattern whatsoever. Just frantic touching and curious shaking hands exploring the unknown form presented to him.

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. He deepened the kiss, feeling the vampires fangs drag across his bottom lip, laying his palm across his lower back. His hand was wide enough to cover her whole back, his hot fingers lightly stroking the pale gray skin. She responded, wrapping her thin, cold arms around his neck. She could feel his girth against her stomach, rubbing against her roughly as their kiss became more frantic.

Marceline let one of her hand slid from his shoulders, and down his chest and stomach. The man before her sighed lightly through his nose, not used to the bizarre feeling of another touching him like this, especially with the icy hands of a deathless vampire. She hovered above his hips for a moment before grasping his length softly, lightly dragging her hand up and down. Moaning suddenly, Finn broke the kiss and tilted his head back against the shower wall. It hit the tile with a dull thump, his eyes closing and his mouth hanging open. She continued enthusiastically, gaining speed and strength, focusing more and more on the head. He continued to pant hotly, his hands grasping at the breasts and rear of the woman doing these maddening things to him. It was when he finally looked down from the ceiling of the bathroom and made eye contact with Marcy that he lost it.

Finn grabbed Marceline's hand softly, but with the force that comes behind the rough and strong hands of a seasoned adventurer. He stopped her, pulling her hand away to rest on the his shoulder, as she grumbled in disagreement. He retained eye contact, still breathing heavily, his cock still twitching, still close to release. He captured her lips with his once more as he gently turned her in the shower. She floated effortlessly with his guidance until her own back was pressed against the tile. He pressed against her once more, grasping at her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

The blonde could feel her warm opening against his length, silently surprised that everywhere else she was cold. She wiggled her hips, rubbing herself against him, moaning lightly into his mouth. As soon as he calmed down enough to not release immediately, he reached a hand down, grasping himself, finding his way to her. He slowly pressed himself inside her, feeling her twitch and moan as he slowly pushed himself all the way inside. He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, gasping once for a large gulp of air as she dragged her teeth along his shoulder, squeezing him tighter and rocking her hips once more. He spent a moment fully inside of her, admiring the lithe gray body he had pinned to the tile, and the feeling of her walls clenching around his length.

He could tell Marceline was becoming inpatient, because she squeezed tighter with her legs, pulling him into her even further. Finn took the subtle clue, gently pulling out until just his head remained inside of her, before pressing in once more. The vampire moaned, running her cold hands through his golden locks before tangling her fingers and giving his hair a light pull. He continued to thrust slowly, still in awe of the amazing feelings he was experiencing. The woman pressed against him began whispering words of encouragement and lust into his ears, causing his cheeks to heat as he began thrusting faster. She groaned against his neck, her thin, forked tongue emerging to lick a line across the shell of his ear. He moaned in response, his fingers digging roughly into her smooth thighs as he thrusted harder.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, leaving long, bleeding trails across his back. She could smell the blood now, her cherry red eyes turning a dark crimson as she tried to resist the urge to feed. He cringed slightly from the pain in the open wounds, but paid it no real attention. His focus was on only the vampire queen before him.

"Rougher," Marceline demanded, hissing into his ear. She could smell the blood now, and it was making her frantic and desperate for release. Finn took her much more obvious hint and now began pounding himself into her, the entire bathroom shaking with each slam into the hot, dripping slit of his lover. He found himself moaning in time with Marcy, feeling her clench around him.

"Faster!" she demanded once more, a long pleasured hiss escaping her lips as he complied. The sound of slapping skin and desperate moans filled the small bathroom, no doubt escaping into the rest of the house. Finn slammed into her a few more times before her insides convulsed around him, signaling her release. It was only moments later, spurred on by the lustful moans of Marceline, that Finn came as well. Marceline felt the heat of his seed spread deep in her stomach as he held her tight against him by her rear.

He dropped his forehead against the cold tile, twitching a few times, pressing in deeper with each spasm. He held still finally, pulling back from the wall to look into the deep red eyes of his partner. She was still panting slowly, her breasts heaving gently, eyes half lidded, smirk gracing her reddened lips. A single nervous 'heh' escaped his lips, followed by a shy smile. He released her from his death grip, not having realized how hard he was holding her. She wouldn't bruise so easily, so he didn't fear for her safety, but he did feel bad. He pulled out of her slowly, his exit followed by three large drops of cum dripping from her now widened entrance.

Marceline shuddered, still having not recovered from the excellent orgasm she had just received, dropping her legs so her feet were actually touching the bottom of the tub. She leaned against him, sighing, satisfied. Finn looked to her, as if expecting an explanation, or at least a plan of action now that they were finished. She just looked up at him and laughed.

"You've never done this before, huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Finn just looked to the side, blushing furiously, not knowing how to respond. She chuckled once more, kissing him gently on the lips. He returned the gesture, lightly and awkwardly kissing her with stiff lips. She already missed the desperate kisses, the aimless tongue, and the curious hands.

"You could finish your shower," she suggested, Finn soon reaching his hand into the stream before jerking back suddenly.

"The water is too cold..." he replied sullenly, returning to meet her gaze. She just smiled, pushing the 200lbs adventurer out of the tub effortlessly. He stumbled out, almost tripping over the rim of the tub, looking up the see Marceline's glorious form, still dripping.

"I don't mind the cold," was her response, grinning to the naked blonde man, wrapping himself with the towel he had brought into the bathroom. He still didn't know what to do with himself, so he stood in the middle of the bathroom, unmoving.

"How about you go to bed and wait for round two while I finish up in here?" the vampire queen suggested seductively, winking at the adventurer, who quickly blushed scarlet once again and looked away. He whispered in agreement as he walked towards the bathroom door. She closed the curtains with one quick motion, entering the stream of icy water just as he opened the door.

"Finn?" a concerned voice asked from just in front of Finn. Beemo, having been waiting outside of the door, looked up at the giant of a man, obviously panicked from the strange, violent sounds emanating from the bathroom. He leaned around Finn, looking into the bathroom and seeing a strange figure in the shower where his blonde friend should have been.

The tiny robot, looking up at the obviously flustered male, was answered with just an awkward and embarrassed laugh.


End file.
